Little Things
by SkylarkRising
Summary: Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that his thoughts were stupid and petty. But he was going to enjoy the moment anyway. Klaine I promise! . FutureFic. Rated T for some language. Review!


**A/N: And I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, life got busy. BUT the start of the new season of Glee got me going again so here's a new fic for you all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first fic Closed Doors, I really appreciate it. As always, review! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, but if you're just going to be mean don't bother, I'll just delete your comment :P This fic inspired by an old 'friend' contacting my sister and I on facebook.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

_Little Things_

_Summary: Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that his thoughts were stupid and petty. But he was going to enjoy the moment anyway._

Rule number one: When hosting a glee club reunion at your parents' house, always make sure the fridge is stocked _before_ the crazies arrive.

At least, that's what Kurt should have done before inviting the whole of New Directions, past and present, back to his house for some quality time. The McKinley High class of 2012's ten year reunion had kept the former 'losers' all so busy the day before that none of them had gotten a chance to really catch up. It had actually been Finn who had suggested a get together at their parents' house. It seemed the most logical since Burt and Carole were already housing three former glee-clubbers. And really, what was two dozen more?

So after a late night of reunion festivities and a busy day with the kids, (_No Olivia! We do not chew on the furniture!_) the original new directions, as well as some of the newer members who were local or else still students had descended upon the Hudson-Hummel household. Seeing everyone in his house, but as adults had been surreal to Kurt. Who would have thought they'd actually _ever_ get here? Part of Kurt still couldn't even believe _he_ was here. High School seemed like a lifetime away after everything else that had happened to him; college, job, marriage, kids. God, what he wouldn't give to go back in time and tell high school Kurt what the future would hold…

_And that would be it_, he thought as he turned onto the street where the grocery store was located. He'd been willing to come back largely for two reasons. The first was because of who he was now. Confident, successful, happily married to the man of his dreams. There was nothing quite like the vindication of showing everyone who'd ever made your life hell that you were so happy, and so _beyond_ all of their shit. Shallow? Absolutely. But _so_ worth it.

The second reason had largely been Blaine.

When the red and white invitation showed up in their mailbox a few months ago (_Seriously, Blaine, how the hell did they even know where to find us?_) Kurt hadn't been particularly enthused. He'd spent most of his teenage and young adult life trying to get out of Lima and stay out. Why on earth would he want to go back? And for a _freaking_ _high school reunion_ of all things?

"_For our friends," Blaine had said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Think about it, Kurt, we haven't seen everyone all together since Quinn and Brandon's wedding almost five years ago. No one outside of the family and Rachel has even met Olivia or Dalton. And think of all those new honorary nieces and nephews we haven't seen. Besides, I bet if we let everyone know we'll all be there we can even get some of the younger alums to show up."_

"_You make a compelling point Mr. Hummel-Anderson," Kurt grinned, the idea already beginning to take hold in his head. "It really would be great to see everyone…"_

"_So we're going?" Blaine asked, amusement lacing his voice._

_Kurt had just rolled his eyes, "Yes you big idiot, we're going."_

Blaine had been thrilled and immediately sent out a text to Marley asking if she'd be around for their visit. There were days Kurt swore Blaine would have married her if not for that little being gay detail. But he supposed it was only fair. If he got to have Rachel, then Blaine was entitled to Marley.

Kurt smiled at the thought of his husband's best girlfriend. God it had been so good to see her. The two of them had never been close as Kurt had already graduated when she joined glee club, but he knew that she was partly responsible for keeping Blaine sane during the year Kurt was away. Especially during their 'break'. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he pulled into the store parking lot. So far this trip had gone surprisingly well, no need to dampen it with unpleasant memories.

Finally finding a place to park, Kurt killed the car's engine and got out to make his way inside. Since most of New Directions had already descended upon his parents' house he was mainly going for munchies. No time or space for any real cooking tonight. Plus with the amount of alcohol they had procured as 'gifts' from their guests, Kurt knew they'd need plenty of snack food to make it through the night.

Upon entering the store he grabbed a cart and headed to the chip aisle. He'd stock up there then head over to the soda and juice before making a final stop at frozen goods. Every drunk loves bagel bites. He'd just finished grabbing several boxes of the frozen delights when he was nearly taken out by a tall, oddly disproportionate man, who'd lost control of his cart. Fortunately for Kurt the man had managed to aim it towards the glass freezer doors and away from Kurt.

"God, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he asked, glancing quickly at Kurt.

"Yeah, fine," Kurt said, giving himself a small shake, "Just next time—Sebastian?"

Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the ex-Warbler. At first he thought the man was just eerily similar looking to the high school bully, but Kurt would recognize that meerkat face anywhere.

Sebastian Smythe still looked like just as much of a prick as he did in high school, but what really drew Kurt in was his appearance. Gone was the slim boy that had tried so hard to ruin Kurt's relationship and in his place was a large man, so clearly meant to be smaller, with a receding hairline and acne scars. So there really was a God after all. And if the junk food in the man's cart was anything to go by, Kurt could very easily see how Sebastian had gotten here. The thought made him positively gleeful.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that his thoughts were stupid and petty. But he was going to enjoy the moment anyway. Fuck a change of heart. Sebastian still ranked just below Rachel's printed sweaters as far Kurt was concerned. Unfortunately, he was still a Warbler and Kurt had sometimes been forced to endure the other man's presence when hanging out with some of his Dalton friends as a teenager. So he had put on a smile of contempt and played nice for the sake of everyone else. They didn't stay in touch after Blaine graduated.

"Kurt Hummel, returning to old haunts I see," the other man said, breaking Kurt away from his thoughts. "Finally flop in New York and come crawling back?

"Hummel-Anderson," Kurt said automatically with a scowl. He'd been saying it a lot over the past forty-eight hours, but he took particular enjoyment in the look of surprise that flitted across Sebastian's face. "And we're living in Boston actually. We're just back in town for a reunion."

"And so while I've been getting recording deals all over the country, you've been playing house in the frozen north. How quaint." Kurt suppressed a groan, knowing that until he took the bait Sebastian wouldn't leave.

"Oh, you're recording now?" He said, a mix of sarcasm and disdain lacing his voice.

"Yes, doing back-up vocals for a few artists here and there to pass the time," he said, not bothering to mask his superior tone, "Only a matter of time before I get to work on my own music."

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He'd been down that road enough times to know that Sebastian was deluding himself. If he hadn't been signed by now, he probably wasn't going to get signed. Whatever. Not his problem.

"That sounds lovely," Kurt said, attempting to prevent any further conversation, "But I should head out, got to get all this back to the house before things start melting."

Sebastian looked at his cart and snorted, "God Kurt, what do you eat?"

Pot, Kettle, have you met?

Kurt gave a tight smile, "We're having a little get together at my parents' place," he said, "I offered to make a food run."

"I'm surprised you're Broadway bitch trusted you enough to make the food decisions," he commented, "a bit anal that one."

Kurt's jaw clenched in an effort to stay civil, "Rachel's eight months pregnant and Brody doesn't want her driving. Finn would have come, but he and Jessica are on childcare duty with Blaine. Speaking of them I really should be getting back."

"Ah, yes the monotony of suburban life, better you than me," he admonishes. "I much prefer the travel my job allows for."

Kurt had had enough, and he would _not_ be reduced to name dropping over Sebastian Smythe of all people. He was clearly asking for it. Telling him would only be giving into his game. Let him figure out himself. A simple Google search would tell him all he needed to know about Kurt's position running the Boston office of Marc Jacobs. Let him suck on _that._ Douchebag.

"Right, well good for you," Kurt said, ready to be done with this conversation, "I'm heading out now, but it was, uh, nice seeing you again." _Lies_.

"Yes, yes," Sebastian replied in an I-can't-be-bothered tone, "You as well, have fun in the tundra, Ciao."

The words had barely left Sebastian's mouth before Kurt was Kurt speeding towards the cash register. God, he just wanted to pay and get the _hell_ out of here so he could call Blaine. Fortunately, the girl at the register seemed to notice his rush and quickly got him checked out and loaded up. Kurt dropped the cash for the food into her hand before zipping his cart out of the store.

He'd just made it through the automatic doors before whipping out his cell phone and dialing Blaine. The phone rang twice before Blaine picked up.

"_Hey, babe, you headed back?"_

"Yeah, just left the store now, but Blaine you will not believe who I just saw," Kurt said, hurrying towards the car.

"_Who? Someone we know?"_

"Unfortunately, yes. Sebastian Smythe."

"_Ouch. Normally I'd say that's sucks, but you sound happy. Why do you sound happy?"_

Kurt couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face at Blaine's words.

"Blaine, he got _fat_!"

**A/N: So I have it in my head that Blaine and Marley are cute little friends, no idea if that will happen but that's what my headcanon says. *shrugs* Anyways, please review!**

**-Skylark**


End file.
